Knowledge
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine knows things about Sebastian that no one else knows.


_**A/N:** This is part of the one-word challenge. The word is "knowledge". I am posting this fic in celebration of Grant Gustin's new film "Affluenza". **To my dear readers, if you like this, please rec it! Also, **I post SeBlaine drabbles on my Tumblr, I'd be honored if you can drop by and say hello! I am at** "****rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". Enjoy!_

* * *

KNOWLEDGE

Most people would say that Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson were polar opposites. While they were different in many ways, there were certainly things that they had in common.

One of those things was their knowledge in the most random facts.

Playing Trivia Pursuit was always an interesting event for the two. Most of their friends had known by now that when it came to playing that particular game, it would be wise to never put Sebastian and Blaine on the same team because it would never be a fair game.

For Blaine Anderson, while he enjoyed acquiring knowledge on different subject matters and holding intellectual discussions with his boyfriend, he was actually the most proud of one particular knowledge.

Or more specifically, certain knowledge about Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine knew that Sebastian had a sweet tooth and loved anything that was sugary. He preferred to put milk and sugar - a lot of it - into his tea and only drank coffee when he was stressed out of his mind. Sebastian also had a great love for pastries and his favorite cake was Opera Cake. When it came to candies, Blaine knew that Sebastian preferred dark chocolate from this little shop in Belgium and that the higher the cocoa content, the better Sebastian liked them.

And while Sebastian would never admit it to anyone, Blaine knew that his boyfriend had a soft spot for animals and animals seemed to know it too, as they tended to attach themselves to him. The last time they had a walk through Central Park; Blaine could've sworn there were several squirrels trailing them. Cats and dogs adored Sebastian as well, and while Sebastian would complain about getting cat hair and dog hair on his clothes, Blaine knew that his boyfriend secretly loved the animals because of the genuine happy smile that would be on his face.

Then there was the matter of entertainment preferences. Blaine knew that Sebastian had an eclectic taste in movies and music, most likely due to his having spent much of his childhood years living abroad. He knew that Sebastian would listen to foreign music even if he might not understand the lyrics; and that his boyfriend would usually prefer independent films over the Hollywood blockbusters. Of course, there were a few exceptions to the norm, but Blaine was flexible. He enjoyed watching any movies with Sebastian; it was also by watching the DVDs with Sebastian that Blaine gained an additional knowledge about his boyfriend.

Apparently, Sebastian could get rather emotional about movies. At times, anyway.

One time, Blaine had caught Sebastian surreptitiously wiping at his face while watching "The Time Traveler's Wife", claiming that he was simply brushing away stray hair. It happened again when they watched "El Orfanato", Blaine found Sebastian blinking his eyes rapidly as they were near the end of the movie, a method that Blaine had tried himself when he wanted to keep tears from overflowing.

"Aww ... my boyfriend actually has a heart!" Blaine had nudged at Sebastian playfully, secretly pleased that he had seen this side of Sebastian.

"Shut up!" Sebastian then spent the next twenty minutes denying everything before deciding that the best way to distract Blaine was to ravish and fuck the hell out of him.

Sex with Sebastian was always magnificent. While Blaine would be lying if he said he could do much comparison, he would like to think that as any normal human being, he knew what felt good and what didn't. Having sex with Sebastian didn't just feel good, it was mind-blowing and out of this world.

Of course, sleeping with Sebastian on a regular basis also meant that Blaine possessed certain sexual knowledge about Sebastian that no one else would know.

Blaine knew that Sebastian liked to be kissed on the inside of his wrists, and that the spot right behind his right ear was a sensitive spot for him. And usually, it would only take a slight brush of his fingers across Sebastian's knuckles to get his boyfriend all riled up and breathless, although sometimes just a small teasing kiss on Sebastian's lips and telling him that he wanted him was enough to get Blaine naked on the bed in seconds.

Sebastian liked it when Blaine deep-throated him, and that one of the ways to really drive him wild was to maintain eye contact while Blaine had Sebastian inside of him. Like right now, Blaine had Sebastian's wrists pinned to the bed as he slowly and teasingly rolled his hips while he moved up and down on him; all the while maintaining eye contact. Sebastian's pupils were blown wide, his eyes dark saved for a thin rim of green that always reminded Blaine of jade and emeralds.

"You have to quit teasing me." Sebastian bit back another groan when Blaine clenched down around him.

That was another thing, Blaine knew how to drive Sebastian wild and make him come undone; and he was certain that he was the only one who knew how because Sebastian had told him that he never relinquish control to anyone. Blaine didn't take control often, but once in a while he would, knowing that Sebastian wouldn't mind switch things up a bit and let himself to be ridden into the mattress.

"I'm close." Blaine brushed his lips against Sebastian's as he continued moving, not slowing down one bit as he met Sebastian's thrusts, feeling the impending climax.

Blaine slammed himself onto Sebastian one more time and gasped out his boyfriend's name as orgasm overtook him. He wasn't surprised when he felt Sebastian shuddered against him moments after as he reached his own completion. Blaine knew Sebastian so well that he knew exactly how many thrusts and how many clenches it would take for boyfriend to come.

As they laid together in the afterglow and exchanged small kisses, Blaine tugged himself under Sebastian's chin and let himself be held. Sebastian Smythe could be a cuddle whore when it came to being with Blaine Anderson; it was something that only Blaine Anderson would know.

It was always good to be knowledgeable, especially if the knowledge pertained to Sebastian Smythe.

(END)


End file.
